


Petty Annoyances

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-10
Updated: 2000-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A snapshot.





	Petty Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Petty Annoyances

## Petty Annoyances

by Marilea Butler

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Fraser and Dief both belong to Alliance, I am just playing  
with them for a while. no money to be made - none at all. I promise to  
put them back safe, sound and clean when I am through!

* * *

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. 

"Diefenbaker. Will you please stop that?" 

Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, sat on the floor at the foot of his bed. He had traded the brown serge uniform he normally wore for jeans and a flannel shirt and, having finished dinner, was relaxing reading from his father's journals. 

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. 

"Diefenbaker. Sometimes that habit of yours can be extremely irritating. Stop." 

Dief gave absolutely no indication of having heard Fraser; hardly surprising since the wolf was deaf. He continued, his enthusiasm for the task at hand (or at tongue, as it were) unabated. 

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. 

"Why don't you play with your banana, rather than annoy me?" Fraser said, tossing the wolf's favourite stuffed banana squeaky toy in hopes of diverting his attention. "We've already been for a walk tonight. Perhaps we will go out again before turning in, but not now." 

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. 

"Dief, if you don't stop that right now I shall be forced to take drastic measures." 

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. 

"That's it," Fraser said, snatching his bare feet out of range of the wolf's wet tongue. He wiped the dog drool off of his toes. "I'm putting my socks back on." ******* 


End file.
